


The Thrice Chosen: Something Wicca This Way Comes

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Series: The Thrice Chosen [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Charmed (TV 1998), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Percy Jackson is Percy Halliwell, Witch Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: Perseus 'Percy' Halliwell is the son of Prue Halliwell and Poseidon. His life changes when his Aunt Phoebe comes back to San Fransisco and awaken their destiny as Halliwell witches. He unknowingly has more then one destiny in three different worlds.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner, Piper Halliwell/Leo Wyatt
Series: The Thrice Chosen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162991
Kudos: 1





	The Thrice Chosen: Something Wicca This Way Comes

Before Prue Halliwell decided to attend collage, she decided to travel around the world. One of the places that she traveled to and stay for a while was Montauk, a small village in Long Island, New York. She had stayed in Montauk for a few months as she had met Poseidon, the God of the Sea, and had a small fling with him. She had soon became pregnant with his son and nine months later, gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who she named Perseus Andy Halliwell.

A week after giving birth to her son, Prue had left and moved back to San Fransisco into the Halliwell Manor. Penny Halliwell was happy to have her oldest granddaughter back but was upset to learn that she had a child, a son at that. They had got into a argument about that.

Sixteen year old Piper and fourteen year old Phoebe walked into the manor to hear their grandmother arguing with someone, they rushed to where the arguing voices were coming from. They ran into the conservatory but stopped when they saw their older sister was back and was the one that was arguing with their Grams.

"I'm not abandoning my son at some orphanage because you think I'm to young and that you don't like that I had a son instead of a daughter!" Prue argued into a loud voice but not to loudly that it would wake up her son that sleeping in his car seat that was set down on the table next to her.

Piper and Phoebe were shocked at what they were hearing and then looked down to see a newborn baby in a car seat that was set down on the table by their old sister.

"Prue, be reasonable. you can't go to collage and raise a child!" Grams tried to reason with her oldest granddaughter. She sighed before she asked. "Why can't the father raise him?"

"Because he's no long in our son's life!" Prue said with tears in her eyes. She knew that her Grams would think that her son's father had died, which wasn't true but she wouldn't say anything. She means how could see say that her son's father was the God of the Sea and couldn't be in his demigod son's life due to ancient laws. So she will let her family that that Percy's father is dead.

Grams' eyes softened before walking over to her oldest granddaughter and pulled her into a hug. "Alright. I'll help you raise him while you go to collage." Penny smiled while she felt Prue hugging her back.

They pulled away when they heard a cough from behind them and turned around to see Piper and Phoebe looking at them. It was Phoebe that asked, causing Prue to laugh and Penny to smile. "So, do we have a nephew?"

"Yes, Phoebe. You and Piper have a nephew." Prue told her youngest sister. She turns around and leaned down as she gently took her son out of the car seat before turning and walking over to her little sisters, who started cooing at the sleeping baby boy in their older sister's arms.

Penny at the sight of her granddaughters and great-son. Over the years, she will come to love and adore her great-grandson.

* * *

**Percy's Witch Abilities:**

Percy is the legacy of Venus (Roman of Aphrodite). His genes from Venus had merged with his witch genes, causing him to have abilities from that.

 **Energy Projection:** He has the ability to create and manipulate very powerful forms of energy.

  * **Telekinesis:** He has the ability to move objects as well as individuals. He got this ability from his mother, Prue Halliwell, but it slightly different that either causes his eyes glow with that of a sea-green energy or his hands to be covered in sea-green energy mist.  

  * **Energy Ball:** He has the ability to conjure up sea-green energy balls, that resemble electrical discharges around the energy balls.



**Enchanting:** Due to genes from Venus due to being a legacy, he has the ability to bend someone to his will by manipulating their sex drive and/or radiating false feelings of love, friendship, happiness and other positive emotions. But he doesn't know about this ability for some time.

 **Luring:** The ability to sexually lure others with one's presence. Could make men and women desire him with his mere presence, essentially turning them into willing slaves. This is a stronger form of Charmspeak. This ability also goes unnoticed for some time.

 **Sexual/Emotion Sensing:** He can also sense emotion like desire, happiness, love, lust and etc. He can also sense if someone has had sex or if certain people have sexual tension to each other. While he will slightly notice that he sense emotions but he won't fully notice this ability for some time also.

 **Healing Factor:** He has the ability to heal through sexual intercourse, along with replenishing his energy. He won't know or notice this ability for some time until he starts his sexual activities with his soulmates.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Percy Jackson.**


End file.
